supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Langbroek Family 2010 Christmas
For the Team Bobbalu version, see /Team Bobbalu/. Time to Open Presents Langbroeks are at Aunty Jillian's house for the holidays looks into her stocking to find Godiva chocolates, some candy canes, a few pens and a friendship bracelet opens up her presents to reveal an iPhone, a Nintendo Wii, a Best Buy gift card, and an iPod touch Kristin: "Cool! I love those presents!" looks into her stocking to find a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, a Baby Einstein Shapes and Numbers discovery cards, a Pudsey bear, a Snoopy plush doll, a Sock Monkey and Brainy Baby Music flashcards opens up her presents to reveal a Children in Need Blush Bear, , looks into her stocking to find a gift card to The Cheesecake Factory, a gift card collection to Nordstrom, a gift card to Amazon.com, a gift card to Rainforest Cafe and an Art of Appreciation Gift Baskets So Serene Spa Bath and Body set [Leanne opens up her presents to reveal a scrapbook kit, a The Simpsons Movie ''DVD, a ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid book, and a Nintendo DS Lite] Leanne: "Alright! That is terrific!" looks into her stocking to find a gift card to Starbucks, a few pieces of fudge, some candy canes, a few pens, a gift card to Wal-Mart, a McDonald's gift certificate, an eyeliner and some lip gloss [Helen opens up her presents to reveal a Apollo 18 ''DVD, a ''Twilight ''book, and several ''Scary Movie ''DVDs] Helen: "Wow!" looks into her stocking to find an iTunes gift card, an Azelf plush doll, a Uxie plush doll, a Mesprit plush doll, a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, some candy canes, a pair of earphones and a gift card to GameStop [Haley opens up her presents to reveal an iPod Nano, a ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa DVD, and a joke book] Haley: "Amazing!" looks into his stocking to find a Charizard plush doll, a new watch, some candy canes, a couple of pens and some peppermint bark opens up his presents to reveal a Pikachu plush, Pokemon Diamond, A ''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers Vol 1. ''DVD, and an ''Ed Edd n' Eddy Vol. 2: Fools Par-Ed-Ise ''DVD Bridie: "COOL!" looks into her stocking to find an expensive watch, a diamond tennis bracelet in 18k white gold, a pair of freshwater pearl and diamond earrings in 14k white gold, a 14k white gold pearl necklace, a diamond necklace, a diamond engagement ring, a golden bracelet and a pair of Tahitian Cultured Pearl earrings in 18k white gold opens up her presents to reveal a set of diamonds, fancy jewelry, and expensive earrings Manu: "Pretty!" looks into her stocking to find a Diego doll, some Crayola markers, a gift card to Toys R Us, a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, some Legos, a Big Bird doll, some candy canes and some Crayola crayons opens up her presents to reveal an Elmo doll, a Dora the Explorer doll, and a Disney Princess coloring book Leighton: "Hooray!" Bryce, and Sherman open up their presents to reveal notes that read "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman, you boys were all very, very naughty this year. You got kicked out of daycares, attacked your family members, terrorized your niece Shelby, stole a lot of goods from the stores and did a lot of bad things. Better luck next year. signed, Santa" in cursive Teddy: "SANTA IS (bleep)!" Sherman: "SANTA IS POO-POO!" Bryce: "SANTA IS A FAT (bleep)!" Bryce and Sherman look into their stockings to find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Teddy: "Oh (bleep)..." Sherman: "Oh (bleep)ing (bleep)..." Bryce: "We got coal..." steps into the room Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE HATE SANTA ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Alicia: "For being naughty this year, you lost Handy Manny for the rest of the year!" Teddy: (screeching) "WE WANNA WATCH HAANNDDDY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!" Alicia: "TOO (bleep)ING BAD!" Teddy: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS FAMILY! YOU LIKE THEM WAY MORE THAN US!" Alicia: "That's because they are nice and polite, unlike you three." pees in his pants Bryce: "We want to hurt our brothers and sisters because they got presents and not us!" Sherman: "Yeah, LET'S HURT THEM!" Teddy: "AND KILL THEM!" Bryce, and Sherman throw a few books at their siblings and then throw a cookbook at the Christmas tree, causing it to fall over on Bridie's head Bridie: "Mom, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alicia: "Right, Handy Manny is gone for two weeks once we get home." cousins, Nicholas, Peter, Clara, Sophie, Kayla, Cindy and Jessie arrive along with Aunt Coraline and Uncle Ernest helps Bridie Alicia: "Are you hurt, son?" Bridie: " " The missing presents Jillian's children Tom, Ryan, Vivian, Sandra, Mario and Doug wake up and run downstairs Cousin Peter: "My presents are missing, Aunty Alicia!" Alicia: "Where are they, then?" Cousin Peter: "I don't know. They were under the tree." Alicia: "Well, let's go find them." Cousin Sophie: "Aunty Alica! My presents are all gone!" Cousin Jessie: "Oh no, my presents are gone too!" Alicia: "Where was the last place you saw them?" Cousin Jessie: "Under the tree, Aunty Alicia." Cousin Kayla: "Where are my presents?" Cousin Clara: "I can't find my presents anywhere." Cousin Ryan: "I think the Grinch probably stole them! And mine are stolen too!" Cousin Mario: "So are mine!" Cousin Sandra: "Mommy, Aunty Alicia, Aunty Coraline, I can't find my presents." Cousin Vivian: "Me too!" Aunt Jillian: "Where did you last see them, girls?" Cousin Vivian: "We last saw them under the Christmas tree, mommy." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts